


where the tides will take you

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash, Siren!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Derek's first trip as captain of his own ship doesn't go as planned





	where the tides will take you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: maddening, voyage, rainstorm
> 
> [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/178287789657/teenwolfdrabbles-maddening-voyage-rainstorm)

Derek was born on the sea. His mother, once captain of The Wolf’s Moon, retired to a cottage by the lighthouse, leaving him in charge.

But the rain refused to cease on his maiden voyage, striking skin like needles until everything was raw. There wasn’t a dry scrap of fabric left onboard.

No one complained when Derek steered towards the soft melody catching in the wind, an intoxicating tune he felt in his very bones, stirring his heart until he started to weep.

Beyond the darkness an island emerged with a man as pale as the moon lounging and singing.


End file.
